


Death Note Unbound

by Puddinghead23



Series: Death Note [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddinghead23/pseuds/Puddinghead23
Summary: It's been one year since Mikami died and the Shinigami returned to their Realm. However peace and happiness don't last as Light soon learns. If Light thought his troubles were over then he was sorely mistaken.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Death Note [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200047
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Death Note Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!! I promised a sequel and here it is! First chapter of hopefully many. Hope you enjoy it as much as the original xx
> 
> For this story to make sense you will need to read the original. Please and thank you :)

“I’m so board!” Ryuk complained loudly whilst lounging on his throne in a way that he was practically upside down with the tips of his hair touching the ground and his legs hanging over the back of the throne “This job is so dull. All I ever do is break up petty squabbles and have to listen to Sidoh prattle on for hours on end. I’m half tempted to stuff that bird”

Rem who had been listening to his complaining for the better part on a hour simply chuckled at his expense. While Ryuk sat haphazardly on his throne Rem was sitting before one of the portals looking into the human world. “Well no one told you it was going to be enjoyable”

“No wonder the old guy was such a grump” pouted Ryuk with a groan “What I wouldn’t give for something interesting to happen”

The other Shinigami shook their head almost fondly “Ah yes. Your need for entertainment. Need I remind you that’s what caused the whole debacle on earth?”

“Ok, in my defence!” Ryuk exclaimed now sitting upright ready to defend his decision. At that moment they both heard commotion coming from a few hundred yards away. Ryuk let out an exasperated sigh “Not again. Can those two ever stop fighting?”

Rem too sighed “I suppose old resentments can’t be forgotten so easily. Shall I deal with them?”

“No, I got it” he responded getting up from his throne grumbling “This is not what I meant by interesting” he left to deal with the newest fight. Rem turned their attention back to the portal. The majority of their time was spent watching the human world and the people they and Ryuk had left behind. Unrest in the Shinigami Realm had kept the two of them stuck for the last year unable to visit Light or Mai or Misa. Rem had especially had become despondent after seeing Misa struggle to regain her life after Mikami’s death. They wanted to help but being Ryuk’s second kept her grounded to their own Realm. Fortunately Ryuk had said it wouldn’t be much longer until things quieted down enough for them to visit the human world once more.

\--

Back in the human world things had returned to a sense of normalcy. It had taken a year for the world to somewhat recover from the reign of Kira and even now the effects were long lasting. Crime levels across the world still remained low as people remained in fear that another Kira would rise and the deaths would start once more. That didn’t mean crime wasn’t happening, criminals were just becoming more secretive of their work.

For Misa, Light and Mai, the struggle was trying to return to a normal life after everything that had happened. Mai chose to throw herself into her growing company and continue her relationship with Matsuda. The pair were now living together and Matsuda was a massive help when the nightmares returned and the panic attacks hit.

Light returned to University to complete his education. Having something to focus on other than his trauma helped greatly. Thanks to Ryuk’s ability to reshape the memories of humans, everyone thought Light had been in hospital due to an sudden and rampant illness. What happened at the Tower was forever altered in the minds of humans. The fight between Shinigami and Mikami had been completely erased and replaced with Mikami committing suicide by jumping off the tower when his nameless God never arrived. The wreckage of the tower was simply dubbed bad construction. Light was relieved that things had worked out and that he could attempt to return to his normal life. Well as normal as it could be for him being half Shinigami. All in all things were going smoothly for Light and Mai.

The same however could not be said for Misa. Like the rest of the world her memories were altered but unlike her friends she was floundering. Rem had thought it would be best if she forgot completely and started anew while the Task Force wanted to bring her in under charges as the second Kira. In the end Rem got their way but it turned out to be the wrong decision. It felt like there was a massive gaping hole in her soul and that the emptiness was killing her. She took a break from her career as a model to try and figure out what was wrong with her. Misa knew that something was missing in her life that she needed to find. She had to figure out what was wrong or else she would go crazy. Much to her surprise, she would soon get her wish.

\--

Light shut the door behind him placing his schoolbag on the floor next to the coat rack. He let out a yawn as he toed off his shoes and placed them on the shoe wrack. He’d just returned from his final exam of the year and was gone tired. The weeks of studying, cases and last minuet cramming for his finals had pushed his limits and now all he wanted was a hot bath and a good night’s sleep.

The familiar sound of typing on a keyboard was a welcome noise making him smile as he entered the office space. He placed a kiss on the cheek of the figure sat hunched on the chair in front of his computer. “Still hard at work I see”

“Unfortunately the Japanese government is in requirement of my services once more. One of the diplomat’s children have gone missing and they want me to investigate” Ryuzaki explained still typing.

“You need my help?”

Ryuzaki shook his head “No. I’m just trying to explain to Mr Kouchi that his daughter is not in fact missing but instead staying with her boyfriend in Nagasaki. It was painfully easy to track her whereabouts. I almost feel bad having to take his money” he finished typing sending off the email. The detective now placed his full attention on Light. “How was school?”

“Tiring. I’m glad exams are over. Any interesting cases lately?” Light asked

“A few though none that couldn’t wait until you returned home” suddenly Light was pulled into Ryuzaki’s lap with his legs spread, the elder smirking up at him. Light blushed under the intense gaze. “But I think work can wait for a while” the two shared a soft kiss

Light was the first to reluctantly pull away “I should get dinner started. I know you haven’t eaten while cooped up in here”

“No need” Ryuzaki said wrapping his arms around Light’s waist “Your family is visiting later and you’re mother is bringing food”

“Oh. Well in that case...” the two kissed once more, their kisses growing more heated as the minuets passed. Their relationship had begun slow with Light only moving into the newly purchased apartment last month. Neither wanted to rush what they had but lately things between them had been becoming more physical. The Detective mouthed at Light’s neck causing Light to gasp sharply as pale hands reached under his shirt when suddenly –

The buzz of the doorbell interrupted them. “I swear my Mom times that” Light grumbled getting off of his boyfriend. He straitened his clothes before going to answer the door. Waiting outside was his family along with Mai and Matsuda. Mai and Sachiko holding several wrapped trays and plates of food.

“Evening Light” Yagami greeted slightly awkward

“Thank you for having us over. I know you and Ryuzaki are busy”

Light gestured for them to come in “Really it’s no problem Mom. Please, come in” he moved to let them inside “Great to see you Mai. How’s work?”

“Going good. Though sometimes I could quite happily throttle my board of Directors” she handed him the plates she was carrying “I swear they think I go deaf when the talk about me. But enough about me. How are things with you and Ryuzaki? I still can’t believe you convinced him to stay in Japan”

He set down the food on the countertops “What can I say? I can be very convincing when I want to be”

“Uh huh. So what convincing were you doing to get that hickey?” Mai asked smirking. Light’s hand shot up to cover his neck just as his mother burst into laughter while his father coughed looking anywhere but his son. Sachiko lightly slapped her husband on the arm.

“Oh lighten up darling. He’s a grown man with a partner. You should be happy he’s found someone”

Yagami huffed “I am happy for Light. It’s just going to get some getting used to”

\--

Dinner was a lively affair among the seven of them. Despite his usual sweet and candy only diet even Ryuzaki joined in with the dinner though he didn’t eat much as he was saving room for desert. They sat at the dining table in the open planned living room with the array of homemade food between them.

“So Ryuzaki, how’s Watari doing back in England?” Yagami asked

“He’s doing well Mr Yagami. After the Kira debacle we agreed he’d take some time off. With Light now working beside me he can take some well deserved relaxation” he explained

Matsuda nodded “I think we all needed time off after that. Thanks again for convincing the NPA to give us all paid leave by the way” he swallowed his food “Could you pass the sauce please?” he asked Mai. Mai reached over for the sauce when Light noticed something on her finger and proceeded to nearly choke on his rice.

“Oh my god!” he coughed “Mai, is that what I think it is?”

Mai looked at her hand and then back to Matsuda. Both smiled brightly “Yeah. We wanted to wait until after dinner but – Taoru and I are engaged!” she exclaimed now proudly showing off her new sparkling engagement ring.

There was a moment of stunned silence before there was a collective cry of joy from the table.

“Congratulations!” Sachiko cheered clapping

“Not bad Matsuda” added Yagami with a nod

Light was beyond happy for Mai. He was positively elated to see her so happy after everything the two of them had been through. “Congrats you two. I know you two will be happy together” he said smiling. 

_Good for you Mai. You deserve all the happiness you can get. I know your parents are happy too._

\--

Across the world Watari was doing anything but relaxing. He barely managed to stay upright, blood spewing from the gunshot wound in his leg. All around him was the sound of death and despair in the darkened building. Screaming and blaring alarms deafened his old ears. The noise of manic laughter followed his every painful step.  
Watari staggered towards the main office where he knew his old shotgun was kept. He hadn’t used it in over a decade but had always kept bullets on his person in case of this very situation. He forced himself to step over fallen brethren, tutors and student alike slain too soon in order to reach his destination.

He panted heavily as he forced the door open with his shoulder turning his head away from the carnage. He could only hope some made it out alive for he knew he wouldn’t be one of them. Watari’s blood ran cold as that damn laughter came from down the hall with his name being sung in a chilling fashion.

_“Watari... Watari...”_

The only thing Watari could do was load up the shotgun and sound the alarm for the police which was located under the desk. He would have contacted Ryuzaki the moment he realised what was happening but his phone had been broken in the ensuing escape and he had for once decided not to wear his belt that could call Ryuzaki instantly. A grave misjudgement he was sure to pay for.

The shotgun was locked and ready just as the door slowly swung open. “Hello Watari. It’s been a long time hasn’t it?” the man soaked in blood and sticky sweet jam spoke his previous joyful demeanour gone completely. Now his voice was cold and methodical like someone he once idolised so dearly.

“Yes...” Watari replied still facing the window of the room “About ten years in fact. I must admit we hadn’t expected you. You should have called ahead”

The man clicked his tongue “And ruin the surprise? It’s just a shame no one appreciated my efforts. No one ever appreciates my efforts”

Watari attempted to take him by surprise but the much younger man was too fast for him. Watari stared the man down while the gun was pressed against his chest. Those red eyes so familiar and yet so different. “Oh dear. You’ve gotten slow in your twilight years. Such a pity, I was hoping for a real fight. I guess I’ll just have to make due with L later” Watari knew there was no way he’d be able to shoot first in his position. There was no escape this time round. 

“For what it’s worth BB, I’m sorry” Watari said with genuine regret “We pushed you too hard. We pushed A too hard”

“Don’t you dare!” BB yelled “This damn place is the reason he’s dead! He killed himself because of your bloody expectations and me? This place drove me insane... So don’t you dare pity the monster you created” he took off the safety. “If you survive this old man, tell L this. Beyond Birthday is coming and he’s got friends on his side”

**BANG!**

_**To be continued...** _


End file.
